


the cave in his skull; the puncture of something you used to be

by theableboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theableboy/pseuds/theableboy
Summary: crying doesn't feel like pleading for him to come back,it feels like pleading to join him.





	the cave in his skull; the puncture of something you used to be

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this sucks because i wrote it at 3 am with a splitting headache but idrc,,,, enjoy i guess, or dont ;-)

the evidence of murder is soaked into your skin.

the red of his blood feels like lava on your dried hands.

 

_ sweetheart. pretty boy. _

_                       why in the world did you have to go? _

  
  


The revolver has planted its body on the tile,

 

the same cold tile your own body is sinking into.

 

_ i love you, _

_ but it's too much for my own good. _

 

_ i suppose that's how i ended up on this floor. _

 

his skull is punctured in like a never ending cave,

you want to dig out your eyes so you wouldn't have to see where he had gone.

 

_ he's too far gone to be found, anyway. _

 

crying doesn't feel like pleading for him to come back,

it feels like pleading to join him.

 

but the gun is out of bullets.

 

_ The gun is out of bullets. _


End file.
